The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Remotely controlling industrial machines and/or actuators with precision and speed has been a vibrant area of research. The wired interconnection of controllers and actuators is expensive and requires enormous manpower during installation and/or removal. Wireless communication systems can lower installation and/or removal costs as well as increase portability of the system as a whole. However, the development of a wireless communication system must strike a balance between portability and performance in order to be considered preferential to a wired communication system.